


Mycological Investigations in an Underground Urban Center

by Vaznetti



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, Fallen London Fusion, Gen, officer's log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Notes from the science officer's log, detailing the study of a new system plagued by Alien Space Bats and walking mushrooms.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Mycological Investigations in an Underground Urban Center

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



...it appears that one effect of the creatures inhabiting the system (Ensign Tilley's description of them as Alien Space Bats is apt, but unscientific) is to drive most life below ground. Ruins are visible on the surface of the third planet, and craters indicative of past geologic upheaval, which may have caused the network of underground caves our sensors have detected. Atmospheric samples show a high proportion of fungal spores, and Lieutenant Commander Stamets is keen to investigate...

...beamed down to a major urban center, inhabited by a range of bipedal lifeforms. Our first exploration of the area went well, despite Cadet Tilly's interest in a honey-like local intoxicant. It appeared likely that we would be able to acquire the supplies we require in the Bazaar Side-Streets, but while trying to find our way there we were caught up in a riot at the docks. Now Stamets has been abducted onto a ship controlled by a species calling itself Blemmigans. They have claimed him as one of their own, and will only hand him back in exchange for the location of a One-Time Prince of Hell.

Operative Georgiou believes that, with the help of Commander Reno, she can obtain this...


End file.
